Need To Know
by Patrick Henry jr
Summary: Throughout Bella's relationship with Edward, she had been forbidden to tell anyone what he really is, for her familyfriends safety and for her own. What will happen when Bella must tell Charlie the truth, or else both their lives could be at stake.
1. prologue

**A/N**

**I hope you guys like this! I know that this isn't so exciting yet, but it will be. Just bear with me. Any way, read and reveiw!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Although I may wish that I was the Genius**_

_**that thought up of twilight, sadly I am not. (but I can pretend, right?)**_

Prologue

Charlie's POV

"Hey Bells!" I called out "I'm going to Billy's for a little bit to watch the game. You okay by yourself for a couple of hours?" I knew she would be fine, but I just wanted to make sure.

"Dad, what kind of question is that?"

"Just making sure that you didn't want to join me, or anything." I replied lamely.

"Just leave. I'm just as happy that you can watch the game at Billy's so I can have some TV time."

"Since when do you watch TV?"

"If you don't hurry up and leave you'll miss the game. I'll be fine!" she said, clearly avoiding the question.

"Fine, okay! See you soon!"

And with that I was out the door.

I got out of the car after the quick drive down to La Push, all the while debating about which team would win. I wasn't a fan of either of them, but it would be interesting to watch.

"Hey Jake" I called out.

"Hi Charlie" Jacob replied "My dad is in the living room, getting ready for the game"

"Thanks" I answered "I'll go in and help him set up"

I walked in the door, to hear the TV's noise already blaring.

"Charlie! Hurry up and sit down. You've already missed the first five minuets!"

I mumbled something about talking with Bella, but Billy either didn't hear me, or didn't care because his eyes were still glued to the screen.

I sat down on the couch and watched in silence except for the occasional yell at the TV for something the players did. It's so hard not to get totally into it. The game finally ended (it wasn't the most interesting of games that I had ever seen) Billy turned to face me. He looked hesitant, like he wanted to say something but didn't know how. This was very unusual for Billy. He's usually very upfront about things.

"What is it Billy? Just spit it out!" I told him

"Umm, does Bella still spend most of her time with the Cullens?"

Oh, this was what it was about. I don't even know why Billy even brought it up anymore. He's always had this unexplainable prejudice against them. It was ridiculous. He knew how I felt on the matter and by bringing it up it is just like picking a fight.

"Now Billy, the Cullens are a good family and Dr. Cullen is an asset to the hospital. They are lovely people and although Edward may not be my favorite person around, he is still polite and courteous. Bella enjoys spending time with them and who am I to tell her not to." I responded defiantly

"Okay okay! But just tell her for me, to watch out and be careful with them and 'their kind'"

I was a bit confused by the way Billy said 'their kind' but it was clear that he was backing down, and I didn't want to start anything again. I resolved to just tell Bella the message and get on with it. The Blacks are like family, and they are only looking out in our best interest.


	2. Chess with Alice

_**Although I may wish that I was the Genius**_

_**that thought up of twilight, sadly I am not. (but I can pretend, right?)**_

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I was on my way to my car, thinking about the overload of homework I had just gotten, the most important of which were an essay and an exam in trig, not my best subject. I guess I would the best I could! As Renee always says "Case Surrah Surrah" (French for What Will be Will be. Not the best advice to take, considering Renee's motto had gotten her, always in a situation she needed help getting out of.)

Although I had left the classroom much before Edward, since he was talking to a teacher, he still caught up to me in no time flat. Stupid vampires I grumbled to myself.

"Huh? Edward said clearly unable to decipher what I had just said. "Do you want to come over today? It seems like I'm always at your house. When was the last time you came over?"

"As much as I wish I could, I have ridiculous amounts of homework."

"And who would be a better tutor than me?"

I knew he was much smarter that I, and he could try to teach me, but there was no way I'd be able to concentrate with him.

"Oh come on, I promise no distractions. Just work."

It bugged me that even though he couldn't technically read my mind, he always knew what I was thinking. It was sad how easy I was to read.

I tried very hard to look down while I was arguing with him because I knew that the moment my eyes traveled to his face, I would succumb into a state where I would do anything that he wanted. I would lose my thinking process. Hence the not being able to study around him.

"Edward"- he cut me off before I could say anything else

"I promise we'll study. It won't even take the whole time. Once we're done, you can continue your game of chess with Alice."

I never really understood the game of chess and seeing as it was often played in the Cullen Family, soon my family; I decided it was time to learn. Alice had been trying to teach me and now we were in the middle of a game. Why I even try to play against her, I have no idea because there is no way I would win seeing as she can predict every move I make. Again, stupid vampires.

In the end, I gave in. There just isn't any point in arguing with Edward. I don't know why I try; no matter what the circumstances, he always wins.

At The Cullens Later That Day

As Edward promised, I was able to finish studying with time to spare. But, I was also right. I was not able to concentrate with him teaching me, so in the end; Alice had to do all the work, which wasn't much better because she was constant chatter about the wedding. After the studying, we continued the game of chess with the whole family watching. It was nerve wracking, to say the least. We were in the middle of the game, when Alice saw a vision, and started acting sullen and refused to make another move.

_I wonder what she is up to now. _I thought to myself.

"What is it now, Alice? What have you seen me doing wrong this time?"

"I didn't _see _anything. I just realized that we haven't met Renee. The only one who has seen Renee was Edward."

"Is it really necessary? As soon as I get married, Edward will change me. I won't be able to have any connection to any of my other family any more" I said, realization of this hitting me. Hard. I knew that it would happen, but the wedding was only a couple of months away. This was all the time I had left with my family. I tried to keep a cool face, but it was hard. I didn't know how Jake was able to keep up the cool, calm, Sam like façade so well. My watering eyes gave me away.

"I think I have a right to see my sister's mother." Alice said, while coming over to give me a hug. I knew she was right, and I couldn't think of anything better than having the people I love, all together for one last time before the wedding. "I think that a trip to Phoenix is long over do." Alice continued.

I knew she was right. I wanted this, but the last time that my Mother had been even close to the Cullens, had been near fatal for me, and I thought also for my Mother. Not such

great memories.

Edward could sense that I was hesitant and came over to take me out of Alice's arms and into a cold, hard, loving embrace.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He whispered to me, so that only I could hear. It was something he had repeated to me numerous times. It was useless. I loved him more than everything. He was my world. Of course I would miss Renee and Charlie, but everyone has to make sacrifices. Who knows, maybe here is a bit of possibility that in a couple of years I will have the restraint to see them.

_Yeah right _my knowledgeable side of me told me. _Even if you had the control, you would never endanger their lives. You love them too much._

_Shut up _I told that half of me. _I know that I would never do that. It's something called wishful thinking. _

Look at me. I was having an actual argument with myself. With actual words. I really was going crazy. Maybe a trip to Renee would be good.

"I'm ready" was my final response to Edward. He knew the answer before they even left my lips, but he was loving, caring, and everything I could ever need, and then some. He wanted everything possible for me. He would never force me into anything I wasn't fully ready for. One of the countless reasons I loved him.

So that's how three days later I was on a plane with a bunch of Vampires to go visit my Mom. Sounds like normal, right? In my world, that IS normal.

**A/N**

**Hey!! I hope you all enjoyed! Again, I knwo that this wasn't so exciting, but I hope that it was a little better than my prologue! In the next chapter, things should get more interesting... but thanks for reading!  
please reveiw!! this is my first fanfiction, and I need all the help/support/critisizm that I can get! Any type of comment is welcome, as long as if your critisizing something, do it nicely, in a constructive critisizm type of way! thanks!**


	3. Florida

_**Although I may wish that I was the genius**_

_**who thought created twilight, sadly I am not. (But I can pretend, right?)**_

A/N

Hey!! I just want to clear up some confusion… This does take place after Eclipse. Assume that all of the events Eclipse occurred, but in a slightly different time frame. (Bella has 2 more weeks of high school; she is missing school to go on her trip to Florida)

Sorry for any confusion, misunderstanding/what ever else!!!

Oh, something else, I made a mistake with my "French" saying in the beginning of Ch. 1. It's Spanish, and spelled differently. This was brought to my attention by SapphireMind, so thanks!

Hold on, one more mistake that I just noticed. In the previous chapter, I mentioned them going to Phoenix, when they really are going to Florida. Sorry!

Again, thank you to all that commented! It means a lot!

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

We arrived at the airport in basically a second, thanks to Emmett's reckless driving. All of the Cullens were clad in dark, light (almost weightless), clothing that covered every square inch of their body. (Rosalie didn't look too pleased about this!) They all wore ensembles that would've looked ridiculous on any one else. Instead, people around them were looking at them, thinking about where the nearest clothing shop was so that they could get similar outfits. Ridiculous, right? I wouldn't be surprised if next week some famous designer started a new line, just for their specific look; of course it wouldn't work since their looks are something only vampires can achieve. It just shows how amazing everything looked on them. All of the Cullens could wear garbage bags and make them look like couture.

The lines were short enough, and before I knew it, we were on the plane relaxing in first class. Before I had met the Cullens, I never would have even dreamt about sitting in the front. This was now my fifth time.

The plane ride wasn't too long, but I couldn't keep myself busy. I kept on fidgeting. Memories of the plane ride I had been on with Alice to Italy kept flooding back to me. I remembered wondering if I would ever see Edward again, or if he was dead. Hoping and praying he wouldn't be idiot enough to really go provoke the Volturri. Edward must have felt me stiffen for a second later I was in his arms, and he was telling me that everything would be okay. Almost like a mother. I soon felt a wave of calmness pass over me. I knew that Jasper had just realized my worries and was now soothing them through his "gift". Although most occasions his talent could be annoying, it was times like these that I was thankful for it.

A knot in my stomach came undone when I felt the impact of the wheels hitting the runway. Before then, I hadn't realized how tense I really was. As soon as we all left the plane and got our luggage. (We were only going to be here for a couple of days, but if course Rosalie and Alice all brought tons of bags. When I first saw how much Alice had brought, my jaw dropped while I was gapping in awe. "Don't be silly, it's not all for me." Alice assured me, "Half of the pink suitcase and the entire green suitcase are clothes and accessories for you!" It was clear that even though we weren't in Forks, I was still Alice's Barbie doll!)

As we stepped outside the airport, I paused for a moment, soaking up the sunlight, and all its sunshiny-goodness. It had been a while since I had been in such a warm environment. It almost made me miss Phoenix, but if I had still been in Phoenix, I probably would've met some other guy, gotten married, and continued my mundane existence without vampires. My life would be so pathetic.

"Bella? Bella, honey is that you?" Snapping me out of my endless thoughts was someone calling my name, presumably my mother. I searched for the source of the noise, when suddenly Renee was rushing towards me.

"Bella!! I missed you so much! You absolutely have to see the house, we've had additions since you've been here last, you have your own room if you ever come and visit-"

"Mom, mom, calm down," I said, cutting her off before she could start one of her mindless rants about everything. "I'd like you to meet the Cullens"

One by one, they all introduced themselves to both Renee and Phil. Phil immediately struck up a conversation about baseball with both Emmett and Carlisle while walking to the car. Renee mostly seemed awed by the amount of people on their family, but she soon got over it when Esme walked by and started talking to her. All in all, it seemed as though everyone was bonding very well. I was a little worried that Renee and Phil would shy away from them, as most humans did. It's not their fault, it's just their instinct. Their house was actually incredibly close to the airport, so it was a very short ride. The whole time Renee was telling us about all the advantages that Jacksonville had. It looked as though she wants me to come live with her over the summer.

The house was nice. It had two levels, and it was more then enough room for just Phil and Renee. Renee had just started showing everyone around when Alice froze mid conversation with Renee.

_Uh-oh, I know that face, _I thought to myself.

"Alice? Hello? Is everything okay?" Renee said to her, clearly concerned.

"Oh. I'm so sorry! I guess the flight just wore me out… I'm a little tired. Would it be okay if I took a quick nap?"

Now I was sure something was up. Alice couldn't have been tired, since she was a vampire, and vampires don't sleep. I saw Alice give Edward a quick, concerned glance. No other human would have been able to notice that except for me. I was so in-tuned and used to their private conversations. The look on both Edward's and Alice's faces looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on when I had last seen it.

"Of course you can. You, Bella, Rosalie, and Esme will be sharing Bella's room. It's just up the stairs and the first door to the right." Renee responded

_That's it! I remembered were I had last seen those two faces. It had happened when Alice saw a vision about Victoria coming back. Edward lied to me about certain occurrences, because he was afraid that I would be worried. There was no way that he was keeping this from me, not this time. I have a right to know._

"Actually, I'm quite tired myself. Phil had a night game last night, and we didn't get home until late at night. Maybe a nap would be good for all of us. How about once I finish the tour, we all go to our rooms and rest up," Renee continued

"Sounds like a great idea." Edward responded, his voice perfectly smooth and calm. There was no trace of anxiety. Not even a hint. It almost made me wonder if I had imagined his and Alice's exchange before. Almost.

While Renee took us from room to room, my thoughts were elsewhere.

_What could have Alice seen that would make her take a" nap"? _The tour of the house seemed painstakingly long, even though it was only two levels, and not very large. Finally, it was over, and we were on our way to our rooms. The four girls were in one room and the four boys were in the guest room. For the most part, we were all pretty squished.

"Alice, you better tell me what's going on right now. I have a right to know. I don't care if it's about me or not, you have to tell me now."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Alice replied. She was an amazing liar, but she couldn't hide the fact that she had asked to take a nap. She _would_ tell me.

"That is a load of BS, and you know that. If you won't tell me, maybe Emmett of Jasper will. I will find out, but I would prefer for my information not be second hand."

"Bella, I really want to tell you. But if I do, Edward will kill me, which isn't very easy, seeing that I'm a vampire. You're going to have to get it out of him."

I was aggravated out of my mind. I had a better chance of him changing me right here and now than him telling me. He was way to overprotective. I was hoping that would change once_ I_ was changed, but it was more wishful thinking then anything else.

I knocked on his door, but opened it, not waiting for a response, and I head Edward's velvety voice.

"-something that seemed like the Volturri coming to Forks looking for Bella, but because she wasn't there, they took Charlie instead. What their purpose is-"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING? YOU WILL TELL ME EVERYTHING, EVERY LAST DETAIL." I said, cutting Edward off.

"Bella-"

"SEROUSLY, DON'T GIVE ME ANY CRAP ABOUT PROTECTING ME. I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW. THIS HAS TO DO WITH CHARLIE. HE'S MY FATHER."

I think the last time I had been this angry was when Edward told me I couldn't see Jacob.

"Okay, I guess" Edward said. "But let me talk, please, no interruptions. And you should probably be a bit quieter, seeing as we aren't the only ones in this house."

"Okay, fine."

"Alice had a vision involving the Volturri and Charlie. They decided to come and check up on you to see if you were human, like they said they would. When they entered your house, it was clear from your scent that you're still human, but you weren't there, you were still in Florida. I would have assumed that they would have waited until you came back, but for reasons that are unclear to us, they took Charlie instead. Carlisle thinks that they are using Charlie as bait, to get to us or to you. We don't know enough to be certain. But, something we do know is that lately is seems as though they have been against us. The only example we have of this is when they didn't come to clean up the mess Victoria made until after the fact, leaving us to deal with it. The odds were against us, and the Volturri knew that as well as we did."

"We don't know the exact date when this will happen" Carlisle cut in. "The best thing would be to go home, but I don't think that is possible, considering the circumstances."

_But Charlie-_

_Why-_

_What if they feed-_

_Never forgive-_

_Volturri-_

_HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN??_

Finally, my mind was able to form a coherent thought.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" I asked, still in shock

"The best thing we can do right now is to stay calm. I can go home, with the pretense of having to be at the hospital. I'll keep an eye out for him." Carlisle responded.

"Any eye won't be enough!" I yelled, very uncharacteristically. Carlisle was so kind and warm. I was just upset. "Can you, by any chance, convince him to stay at Billy's? The pack can-"

"No way are we leaving Charlie with a pack of DOGS." Edward finally yelled out

"No son, as much as I dislike the idea of them protecting him, what else can we do? Besides, in the off chance that they will find him in La Push, they don't know about the werewolves. It will completely take them by surprise."

"No one will get hurt, will they?" Was my worried response.

"Everyone will be fine, I promise" Edward said, coming over to me. "We should go and tell Renee that Carlisle has to leave immediately." His eyes were full of concern.

"Maybe we should call the pack, and le them know what's up. First let me find the phone…"

"You really sure you trust them THAT much? We can go home of you really want."

"No Edward, we can't. It would hurt Renee's feelings. Besides, I thought those 'dogs' proved themselves worthy of you with the battle against Victoria. Who knows what would have happened if they weren't there. Now be quiet so I can call." I said, lost in my own thoughts…

_Will Jake pick up? Will he even listen to me? We haven't talked since he got my wedding invitation… What will I say? Will he believe me?_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Hello?"

A/N

Ohhh!!! Cliff hanger!!!

I really want to thank my Beta, Patrick-Henry. She did an amazing job working on this chapter for me. Check out her story, The Return. It's so amazing!!

If you want more of my story, you're going to have to comment. I'm almost done with the next chapter (well, at least in my mind…) but I'm not posting it until I have more reviews!! So, if you really want more, press that little purple button down there!

Thanks!!


End file.
